Chikyuu no Kizuna
Chikyuu no Kizuna (地球の絆, tạm dịch: kết nối thế giới) là bài hát kết thúc thứ 4 của anime Danball Senki W. Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= 国境線を越えたらいくつも知らない言葉が びっくり箱を開けたみたい飛び交っているでしょ オハヨウの挨拶 ダイスキの伝え方 アリガトウの言い方も ぜんぶ違うよ きっと でも 世界は一つなんだ オエーオ オエーオ そう 誰もが地球生まれ オエーオ オエーオ トゥルルル 手と手つなげば同じ トゥルルル 伝わるぬくもり 水平線の彼方に広がる地球の裏側 数十億とおりの夢が輝いているけど ハッピーな明日 ワクワクしちゃう未来 平和が似合う世界 みんな願いは いっしょ いま 絆を感じるんだ オエーオ オエーオ ほら 誰もが地球育ち オエーオ オエーオ トゥルルル 肩を組めば友達 トゥルルル 笑顔が弾ける でも 世界は一つなんだ オエーオ オエーオ そう 誰もが地球生まれ オエーオ オエーオ トゥルルル 手と手つなげば同じ トゥルルル 伝わるぬくもり いま 絆を感じるんだ オエーオ オエーオ ほら 誰もが地球育ち オエーオ オエーオ トゥルルル 肩を組めば友達 トゥルルル 笑顔が弾ける |-|Romaji= kokkyousen wo koetara ikutsu mo shiranai kotoba ga bikkuri bako wo aketa mitai tobikattairu desho OHAYOU no aisatsu DAISUKI no tsutaekata ARIGATOU no iikata mo zenbu chigau yo kitto demo sekai wa hitotsu nanda OUEEO OUEEO sou dare mo ga chikyuu umare OUEEO OUEEO TOURURURU te to te tsunageba onaji TOURURURU tsutawaru nukumori suiheisen no kanata ni hirogaru chikyuu no uragawa suujuuoku toori no yume ga kagayaite iru kedo HAPPII na ashita WAKUWAKU shichau mirai heiwa ga niau sekai minna negai wa issho ima kizuna wo kanjirun da OUEEO OUEEO hora dare mo ga chikyuu sodachi OUEEO OUEEO TOURURURU kata wo kumeba tomodachi TOURURURU egao ga hajikeru demo sekai wa hitotsu nanda OUEEO OUEEO sou dare mo ga chikyuu umare OUEEO OUEEO TOURURURU te to te tsunageba onaji TOURURURU tsutawaru nukumori ima kizuna wo kanjirun da OUEEO OUEEO hora dare mo ga chikyuu sodachi OUEEO OUEEO TOURURURU kata wo kumeba tomodachi TOURURURU egao ga hajikeru |-|Tiếng Anh= Once you cross the country borders, many words that you don’t know Fly about as if you opened a jack-in-a-box The greeting, “Good morning” How to tell someone, “I really like you” Even how to say, “Thank you” It’s sure to be all different But there’s only one world, o-way-o That’s right, we’re all born on this earth, o-way-o Toorururu, if we connect hands, we’re all the same Toorururu, I can tell from your warmth The far horizon that expands across the reverse end of the earth Radiates through several billion dreams A happy tomorrow An exciting future Peace suits the world Everyone’s wishes are the same Feel the bonds between us now, o-way-o C’mon, we all grew up on this earth, o-way-o Toorururu, line up our shoulders and we’re friends Toorururu, we’ll burst into smiles |-|Tiếng Việt= Mỗi khi bạn vượt qua biên giới, có nhiều lời nói mà bạn không biết Nhiều thứ bay ra khi bạn mở chiếc hộp Những lời chào, "chào buổi sáng" Làm sao để nói với một ai đó rằng "tôi thật sự thích bạn" Và cả làm sao để nói "cảm ơn" Tất cả đều rất khó khăn Nhưng chỉ có một thế giới mà thôi, o-way-o Đúng như thế, chúng ta đều được sinh ra trên trái đất này, o-way-o Toorururu, nếu chúng ta nắm tay nhau, chúng ta đều như nhau Toorururu, tôi có thể nói từ sự ấm áp của bạn Chân trời cứ mở rộng đến tận bên kia trái đất Hàng tỉ giấc mơ tỏa sáng Một ngày mai hạnh phúc Một tương lai phấn khởi Hòa bình thích hợp với thế giới Mọi người đều có ước muốn như nhau Tôi có thể cảm thấy mối liên kết lúc này đây, o-way-o Thôi nào, chúng ta đều được nuôi dưỡng rồi lớn lên trên trái đất này, o-way-o Toorururu, vai kề vai và chúng ta là bạn bè Toorururu, hãy cùng cười lên nào Thư viện ảnh DSW_ED4_clip1.png W ED 4 - Ran.jpg DSW_ED4_clip2.png DSW_ED4_clip3.png DSW_ED4_clip4.png DSW_ED4_clip5.png DSW_ED4_clip6.png DSW_ED4_clip7.png DSW_ED4_clip8.png DSW_ED4_clip9.png Video thumb|left|335px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát kết thúc Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Anime